List of programs broadcast by TV5
Programs broadcast by TV5, a broadcasting network in the Philippines, include news and information shows from News5, sports programming produced by Sports5, dramas, fantasy, variety shows, comedy shows, dubbed foreign serials, cartoon shows, anime shows, and reality shows. tv5 current schedules retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012tv5 current shows retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of TV5 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 5, see List of programs aired by TV5. Currently broadcast News5 Newscast *''Aksyon'' **''Aksyon Alert'' (2010–present) **''Aksyon sa Umaga'' (2014-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) **''Aksyon sa Tanghali'' (2014-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon Tonite'' (2014-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon 24'' (2014-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon Review'' (2014-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon Weekend'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) Public affairs *''T3: Enforced'' (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Kaya'' (2014–present) *''Yaman ng Bayan'' (2014–present) Local drama 'Primetime' *''Sarah Girl'' (2013-present) *''My Tag Boyfriend'' (2014-present) Weekends *''Love Notes'' (1992–1998, 2013–present) *''Trenderas'' (2014-present) 'Television films' *''Studio 5 Original Movies'' (2014-present) 'Telenovela' *''Wild at Heart'' (2014-present) 'Japanese anime' *''Eyeshield 21'' (2013-present) *''Slam Dunk'' (1995-1998, 2014-present) *''Code Geass'' (2008-2010, 2013-present) *''Sailor Moon'' (1995-2008, 2011-present) Comedy *''Pidol's Wonderland'' (2010-present) *''Mister N' Misis'' (2013-present) *''Tropa Mo Ko Nice Diba?'' (2013-present) *''Wow Mali: Lakas ng Tama!'' (2013-present) *''Gag Concert'' (2014-present) Talk shows *''Good Movie'' (2014-present) *''Showbiz Police: Una sa Eksena'' (2013-present) *''Yunyega Sabado'' (2014-present) Game shows *''Let's Ask Pilipinas'' (2013–present) *''Quiet Please: Bawal ang Maingay'' (2014–present) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (2009-2010, 2011-2012, 2013-present) Reality *''Face the People'' (2013-present) *''Lets Go Dream Team 2'' (2014-present) *''Talentadong Pinoy 2014'' (2008-2013, 2014-present) 'Infomercials' *''Shop Japan: True Sleeper'' (2014–present) Variety shows *''A Song For You'' (2013-present) *''Ebriwan Hapi'' (2014-present) *''Family Dignity Full House'' (2014-present) *''Happy Sunday'' (2014-present) *''Hello Counselor'' (2014-present) *''Human Condition'' (2014-present) *''I Am A Man'' (2014-present) *''King of Food'' (2014-present) *''Juan Direction'' (2013-present) *''Music Bank'' (2013-present) *''Open Concert'' (2014-present) 'Cartoon' * Combo Niños (2013-present) * Fish Hooks (2012-present) * Lloyd in Space (2014-present) * Yin Yang Yo (2013-present) * Imagination Movers (2012–present) * Gravity Falls (2014-present) * Dave the Barbarian (2014-present) * Stitch! (2014-present) * Emperor's New School (2014-present) * Phineas and Ferb (2010–present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2005-2010, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (2001-2010, 2011-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013-present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-present) 'Youth-oriented' *''Saberkada'' (2013-present) Religious shows *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (2010–present) *''Mama Mary Mass'' (2010-present) 'Korean drama' *''My Dear Cat'' (2014-present) *''My Spring Days'' (2014-present) Movie Block/Special *''Movie Max 5'' (2014–present) Sports5 *''2014 Asian Games'' (September 19, 2014–October 4, 2014) *''Kwentong Gilas'' (2014–present) *''NCAA Season 90: Men's Basketball'' (2014–present) (*) dubbed in Tagalog TV5 Regional shows 'Luzon' Bicol (PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon) *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' Cagayan Valley (TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' Ilocos Norte (TV5 Channel 2 Laoag) *''Aksyon Ilocos'' Northern Luzon (TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac) *''Aksyon Amianan'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Palawan (TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa) *''Aksyon Palawan'' Pampanga (TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga) *''Aksyon Pampanga'' Southern Tagalog (TV5 Channel 24 Batangas) *''Aksyon Katalugan'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu) *''Good Morning Cebu'' *''Aksyon Bisaya'' *''Si Goot da Wanderpol'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Negros (TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod) *''Aksyon Negros'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Panay (TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo) *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Tacloban (LTV/TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban) *''Aksyon Waray'' 'Mindanao' Caraga (SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur) *''Aksyon Caraga'' Chavacano (GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga) *''Aksyon Chavacano'' Northern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro) *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' Socsksargen (TV5 Channel 12 General Santos) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' Southern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Davao) *''Aksyon Dabaw'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Western Mindanao (TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' Upcoming programs 'Drama' 'Anthology' 'Adaptation' 'Wattpad Presents' 'Television films' 'Reality' Franchise 'Sports' 'Foreign' 'Mexican' 'Korean' See also: TV5 Asianovelas Upcoming Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Former programs of ABC/TV5 See also *Old ABC-5 sked in January 2000 *New ABC-5 Schedule this April 2004 *ABC Pumped and Loaded in 2007 *Sharon Leads Women Empowerment in TV5’s Mega Afternoon Block *‘Faces of 5′ Featurette (Video) *TV5 *List of Philippine television shows *News5 References External links *TV5 Official website *TV5 at Telebisyon.net *ABC-5 at Telebisyon.net Category:Associated Broadcasting Company